Buttons and switches are widely used. Computers, electronics, appliances, machines, and vehicles have buttons and/or switches to allow human control of such devices.
There have been needs for remotely activating buttons or switches (e.g., a person in bed wanting to turn off the room light, the need for activating an emergency stop button located across a room, and the need for automatically activating a button). However, allowing remote control of buttons or switches conventionally requires replacing traditional mechanical buttons and/or switches with electronic buttons and/or switches with remote control capabilities. This often requires taking out already-installed mechanical buttons and/or switches and installing new electronic buttons and/or switches, which is cumbersome and tedious. Furthermore, the electronic buttons and/or switches need to be customized to replace the mechanical buttons and/or switches that they are to replace (e.g., the size and shape of the electronic buttons and/or switches need to match the size and shape of the mechanical buttons and/or switches). Thus, it is often challenging to find electronic buttons and switches that are compatible with, and can replace, existing mechanical buttons and switches.